


Day 4: Chance

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup a besoin d'un baby-sitter pour son fils. Jack est son choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Oui, un peu d'Hiccstrid en première partie, parce que j'aime aussi ce couple et que j'avais besoin d'Hayden pour cette idée! En plus, ça marche plutôt bien: Hayden est auburn comme son père et a les yeux bleus comme Jack, mais aussi comme Astrid et je l'avais pas réalisé au départ ça XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Ce texte, c'est un peu un gros résumé d'une idée que j'avais depuis un moment. Je voulais ajouter une voisine un peu chiante qui ferait passer Jack pour un opportuniste (genre il séduit Hiccup pour avoir une bonne situation) mais je savais que je dériverais trop et que ça allait ennuyer.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bref, voilà!**

Hiccup était jeune lorsqu'il avait épousé Astrid. Il ne le regrettait pas, elle avait été un pilier dans sa vie durant très longtemps, mais ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que ça ne marchait plus entre eux. Le divorce avait été à l'amiable et, à cause de son travail, Astrid avait accordé la garde de leur fils à Hiccup. Etant lui même très occupé professionnellement, il avait naturellement décidé que son fils aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Le garçon avait déjà 7 ans, ça voulait dire qu'il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un avec lui le soir.

Après un certain temps, il trouva le candidat idéal en la personne de Jack, un jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans qui avait tout de suite plu à son fils, ce qui était quand même un point très important. Et le baby-sitter dépassait ses espérances. Il aidait Hayden pour ses devoirs, l'occupait avant son retour et avait plusieurs fois préparer le diner. Peu à peu, un rythme et des habitudes s'installèrent. Jack commença à rester manger et parfois même dormir sur place, venant même les week-ends sans demander de suppléments. Quand Hiccup et lui discutaient, l'argenté arrivait toujours à le faire rire et bien qu'ils aient 7 ans d'écarts et des vies différentes, ils s'entendaient à ravir. Si bien qu'un soir, Hiccup se retrouva à embrasser le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la décision la plus rationnelle qu'il ait eu de sa vie, et en voyant son employé rougir et détourner les yeux en faisant un pas en arrière, il se dit qu'il avait merdé. Comme Jack partit précipitamment après ça, il dut attendre le lendemain soir pour qu'il vienne lui expliquer qu'il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire : la mère d'une fillette qu'il gardait lui avait fait des avances et quand il avait refusé, elle l'avait renvoyé sans préavis. Il lui confessa qu'il avait besoin de son travail parce qu'il aimait s'occuper d'Hayden, passer du temps avec Hiccup et, il rougit à cette confession, qu'il avait l'impression d'être un peu chez lui grâce à ça.

La réponse d'Hiccup avait été de le prendre dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il ne se sentirait pas vexer s'il ne voulait pas de lui, et qu'il ne le renverrait pas. Son fils avait besoin de Jack. Comme tous les enfants, il avait mal vécu la séparation de ses parents mais la présence de son baby-sitter lui avait fait du bien. Hiccup aimait trop son fils pour laisser sa fierté se mettre en travers s'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous avec l'argenté. 

Les jours passèrent, et un soir, Jack ouvrit la porte à une blonde aux yeux bleus qui sourit en le voyant. Elle savait qui il était, et c'est en entendant son petit protégé appeler sa mère qu'il réalisa qu'il avait devant lui l'ex de son employeur. Astrid rentra et, après un moment, profita de l'absence d'Hayden partit chercher ses devoirs pour demander à Jack d'être honnête avec son ex, parce qu'Hiccup était encore perturbé et ne savait pas si l'argenté flirtait avec lui ou s'il s'imaginait des choses. Jack rougit mais confia qu'il était un peu attiré par son patron. La blonde leva les yeux et les mains au ciel en grognant et lui demanda juste de parler avec l'auburn. Jack se dit plus tard qu'il lui en devait une, une grande même. Parce qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un bras autour de sa taille et un torse chaud contre son dos. Il aurait plus profité de son réveil si Hayden n'était pas en train de les regarder, debout juste devant le nez de Jack. Dire qu'il avait craint la veille que l'enfant prenne mal leur relation, il était aux anges et avait sauté sur Jack pour lui dire merci d'aimer autant son papa.

Assit à la table du jardin alors qu'Astrid retournait la viande et les steak hachés, il était content de sa relation. Hiccup et lui ne se cachaient pas, inspirant même la blonde à avouer sa relation de longue date avec Heather, qui laissait l'enfant de sa compagne caresser son ventre légèrement rond.

_Et ça sera une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

_On ne sait pas encore, mais promis, tu seras le premier à le savoir après nous !

_Vous attendez l'accouchement alors ? demanda Jack

_Oui ! Astrid dit que ça porterait la poisse de savoir le sexe du bébé avant.

_Je n'ai pas dis ça ! J'ai juste dis que c'était mieux de se faire la surprise !

_Elle parlait d'une histoire de trolls...

_Heather !

Elle éclata de rire tandis que la blonde se frappait le front. Elle s'était faite avoir ! Jack sourit, content d'avoir une relation harmonieuse avec l'ex de son petit ami. Il en connaissait qui ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Soudain, il sentit une paire de bras autour de ses épaules et des lèvres contre sa tempe. Il caressa l'avant-bras visible.

_Tu ramènes le pain à burger ?

_Oui, dit-il en posant un plat sur la table.

_Dis maman ! On pourra manger les hamburgers bientôt ?

_Encore quelques minutes de cuisson pour les steaks. Heather doit manger sa viande bien cuite.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que le bébé dans mon ventre n'aime pas quand c'est pas bien cuit.

Hayden fit une drôle de tête, et on pouvait voir qu'il se demandait si on ne se moquait pas de lui. Ce qui fit rire ses parents et sa belle-mère. Jack sourit, se penchant pour lui expliquer plus en détail. Il aimait vraiment apprendre des choses de grands à son petit bonhomme, qui l'appelait déjà papa par moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une famille aussi merveilleuse, ni aussi tôt, mais il aimait sincèrement Hiccup, et Hayden était déjà comme son fils. Un an de relation et il se voyait bien finir sa ville avec l'homme merveilleux le serrant par les épaules.

_Bon, ramenez vos assiettes, les saucisses sont prêtes !

_Youpi ! S'écria le plus jeune.

Il tendit l'assiette devant lui à sa mère, qui la prit en riant. Hiccup s'installa à côté de Jack et embrassa sa joue.

_Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_Moi aussi, lui répondit-il.

Astrid demanda leurs assiettes au couple. La journée était magnifique et elle promettait de le rester.


End file.
